


Day 5- Recovery

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2017 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Recovery is a journey, not a task. But Blake is there for every step.Or: Instead of running, Blake stays with Yang to help her recover from Adam’s attack.Which is what sheshould have done, BLAKE.





	Day 5- Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Who came up with the prompts for this week, anyway? You knew exactly what you were doing. _Exactly_ what you were doing.

_ A hot flash of rage. Racing, charging, to her side. Blasting forward to stop the man who was withdrawing his sword from Blake’s stomach. Then… _

_ Blinding pain. And then there was nothing. _

 

-

 

When Yang woke up, it was usually all at once. She had become a morning person years ago, by necessity, to deal with Ruby’s usual morning antics and get her ready to go to Signal. As such, she usually shook herself out of bed with a smile early in the morning. Even the occasional times she accidentally overused her semblance and wound up passed out, she was up and about pretty quickly after coming to.

So when she regained consciousness slowly, agonizingly, she already suspected something was wrong. Her entire body ached, and she gripped the sheets with both hands in pain, but her head was so fuzzy that even that felt wrong. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, but failed.

Muddy voices swam around her. They sounded urgent. She tried to shake herself awake, but her body was not responding. There was something important she needed to do…

_ Blake _ .

Yang’s breath seized, and she finally managed to pry open her eyes. The light was blinding, but she squinted and twisted, trying to locate Blake. Everything around her blurred together. She felt a strong pair of arms press her down, and she tried to shove it off, but for some reason, she couldn’t reach.

“Yang!” one of the voices around her was calling her name. She recognized the voice: her father. She started to calm down; if her dad was here then everything must be under control. All that kept her from relaxing fully was worry about Blake.

She must have voiced this concern, because her father said, “Blake is fine, Yang. Please, calm down. Everything’s okay.” He sounded worried, though, for everything being “okay.”

Her surroundings gradually slid into focus. She was in her bedroom, back on Patch. She was lying in bed, her father hovering anxiously over her. Her entire body ached, her right arm most of all. “What happened? Where’s Blake?” she asked. “Is Ruby okay? What about Weiss?”

Taiyang sat down in a chair next to her bed and took a deep breath. “Blake is fine, she’s in the living room. She wasn’t sure if you’d want to see her.” Yang looked at him, confused.

“Of course I want to see her, why wouldn’t I? And what about Ruby and Weiss?” She still couldn’t figure out the expression on her father’s face. He looked… pained. If something had happened to Ruby…

“Ruby is… well, she’s still asleep,” Taiyang said, choosing his words carefully. “I don’t… well, we’re not really sure what’s going on with her right now, but she’s unharmed. But Yang, there’s something you need to-...”

“What about Weiss?” Yang demanded, clenching her fists. Her right arm was so numb with pain, she could barely feel it, but she didn’t care. “Is she…”

“She’s fine, as far as I know,” Taiyang said. “Her father has her. I don’t know the full situation, but she should be okay. But Yang, listen, there’s something you need to know.”

Yang gave a sigh of relief and leaned back against the headboard, closing her eyes. “What is it?” she asked, bringing her arm up to rub her forehead. Or at least, she tried to. Her face scrunched up in confusion when she felt nothing, and her eyes blinked open. When she saw her arm, her heart stopped. All the blood drained from her face, and her breath came out in short gasps. 

Her arm wasn’t “numb from pain.” It was  _ gone. _

“Dad?” she asked weakly, horrified eyes darting from the stump ending at her elbow to her father’s face. She could see the pain in his eyes, and written all over his expression. “What happened?”

“Whoever you and Blake were fighting, he… did something to you. I don’t know what, but whatever it was, it sliced clean through your aura.” Taiyang said. “I… I’m sorry, Yang.”

Yang barely heard him. Her mind was reeling. She could only summon one thought.

“I need to see Blake,” she said, kicking off her blankets. She tried to stand, but was overcome with a wave of dizziness. Taiyang pushed her back down.

“Oh, no you don’t, young lady,” he said sternly. “You are not getting up from that bed.” His face softened. “You lost a lot of blood, Yang. You need rest.”

Yang glared at him. “No, I  _ need _ to see Blake!”

“I get it, Yang,” Taiyang said, “I really do. Which is why I’ll send her up  _ here _ to see you. So long as you  _ stay in bed. _ ” 

“Fine,” Yang conceded moodily, flopping back against the headboard. Taiyang kissed her on the forehead and got up, heading outside the room. Yang stared out the window, watching the fall leaves shake in the wind, occasionally falling and fluttering to the ground. She didn’t hear Blake enter the room until she spoke.

“Yang, I want you to know that I’m so sorr-...” Blake’s apology, which she had clearly rehearsed countless times before entering the room, was cut off with a gasp as Yang surged forward, pulling Blake into as much of a hug as she could with one and a half arms. 

“You’re safe,” Yang whispered, clutching onto Blake’s stunned form. “You’re okay. You’re here. That’s all that matters.”

A drop fell onto Blake’s shoulder, and Yang realized that she was crying. She pulled back from the hug to see tears in Blake’s eyes, too. “But Yang, it’s my-...”  Yang pressed her hand over Blake’s mouth.

“That’s  _ all _ that matters, Blake,” she said firmly. “I mean it.”

 

-

 

Once Yang finally managed to get it through Blake’s head that no, she did  _ not _ hate her for what happened, she resolutely refused to leave Yang’s side. She helped her walk until she was able to do so on her own, she assisted Yang with getting dressed and any other daily task she had previously taken for granted with either two hands, or even just one  _ dominant _ hand. 

Blake, all the while, was the very picture of patience. Even when the frustration got to be too much and Yang snapped at her that she could do something herself, she merely stepped back and allowed Yang the chance to calm down. Yang would eventually apologize, and Blake would say nothing more of it. 

Yang eventually grew curious about it. As much as there were definitely worse things in life than a pretty girl at her side all hours of the day, Blake had to be getting tired of this by now. Especially when, halfway through the winter, Ruby set out on a quest with the remaining members of Team JNPR, Blake declined their offer, choosing instead to stay with Yang.

As Blake waved one last goodbye to Ruby and the rest, Yang watched from the couch. When she closed the door, Yang spoke up. “You know, you don’t have to stay here with me all the time like this. I’ve told you before, I’m not your responsibility.”

“I’m not here because I just think of you as my responsibility, Yang,” Blake said. There was something off in her voice, but Yang couldn’t place it. Blake moved to sit next to Yang on the couch.

She pressed on. “Then why have you done all this or me? You’ve done way more than what’s usually expected from partners, Blake. And I know it hasn’t been easy on you.”

“I’m here because I want to be here.” Blake insisted. 

“There has to be more to it, Blake,” Yang pressed. Blake wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I know you well enough to know that you-... mmph!”

She was interrupted by Blake surging forward to press a kiss to her lips. Yang sat, stunned, as Blake pulled away.

“That. That is why.” Blake was blushing furiously and looking steadfastly at the ground. “If you really want me gone, especially now, I’ll leave. But I just wanted to- ah!”

She never finished the sentence, as Yang grabbed her arm and yanked her into her lap. “I  _ definitely _ don’t want you gone,” Yang said. “I just wish you’d done that sooner.”

Blake blinked in surprise, which faded quickly as Yang leaned in for another kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back. “Well looks like you’ll have to make up for lost time, then,” she whispered. Yang grinned.

“I love it when you’re feisty,” she said, almost in a growl. She wrapped her left arm around Blake’s waist, pulling her forward and capturing her lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was very definitely geared to enable this exact sort of story. Not just Yang's recovery, but to help the Bee Community recover from Blake leaving. Ha, ha. The irony is not lost on me.


End file.
